elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Remy Whitecastle
Leader of the Glaukir Rangers, bartender, and all around cool and awesome and PERFECTLY NORMAL IN EVERY SINGLE WAY guy. Will make you any drink you ask for with incredible skill. He currently tends at Sergei's on deck 10, but is known to make housecalls. Remy is an original character played by Schu. His PB is David Usher who is hot. ) PB: David Usher Canon: OC Journal: Remy's Journal Player: Schu]] History Remy was born to a prominent wizard family and was in line to command one of the provinces under wizard control. He was raised in wealth and privilege. His people's culture found love a weakness, all marriages arranged, and a parent's love for their child simply viewed as the desire to keep the dwindling bloodline growing. Remy was on track to being like the people who raised him until he befriended his cousin, Theo. Remy treated Theo as a brother and essentially raised him in place of his neglectful and abusive adoptive parents. This taught Remy caring and compassion, two traits that were quickly noticed and discouraged by his family,as his budding emotions led him to explore the towns and cities, spending time among the people his family lorded over, getting to know them better and understanding them. Seeing his compassion as a weakness and trouble, they placed him in line to control July, where hunters and fighters were trained. They saw this as a way to sweep him under the rug and keep him from causing any trouble to their ways. When Remy discovered the secret that the city of February was destroyed by his family, it opened his eyes. His family was responsible for the deaths of thousands and showed no remorse for any of it as the destruction was a plot to have their control over the lands grow. Remy decided he could not ally himself with the wizards any longer and so, ran away. He made his way to the Silent Mountains and attempted to cross into the other continent in order to throw his family of his trail. Being ill-prepared for the cold, he would have died were he not rescued by Lucas. Lucas is a warlock, a race who had been at war with the wizards for many decades and was sworn to kill wizards on sight. Lucas, however, was a fine judge of character and seeing a wizard far from lands under their control and trying to escape over the mountains struck him as odd. A bit of interrogation later and he realized Remy was different and worth saving. They became fast friends. Lucas convinced Remy to dye his silver hair and led him to Marzo, a small town hidden in the foothills of the mountains. Marzo was filled with people hiding from Remy's family for a variety of reasons. Upon hearing Lucas's story of how his parents were killed, Remy offers his friend a chance at revenge, since he knows which wizards were responsible. This serves as inspiration for the Marzo Assassin's guild, which Remy heads in secret, Lucas serving as his right hand man. Remy heads the guild from the tavern and inn that he and Lucas build. Together they're working to kill off the wizards, remove their control and change the world for the better. That was the plan at least, until one day Remy awoke on board the MS Elegante. Appearance When he first showed up on the failboat, Remy had red hair. He dyed it black in an attempt to throw Even Worth off his trail. Find him now and his hair is its natural silvery color which the PB has yet to reflect because Schu fails at photoshop. J/K IT'S BLACK RIGHT NOW LOL. He may go back to red eventually Dai really hopes he does because red is a much easier color to shoop and red is pretty. He has grey eyes. Relationships Remy finds it hard to trust, yet has made a few close friends during his time on the Elegante. Hajime- First person he talked to. A reasonable guy, if a little boring. Knows Remy's a wizard. Jak- Remy's best friend on the ship. They get along very well and Remy enjoys talking to him. Knows Remy's a wizard. Capris Castiglione- Remy's next best friend on the ship. She is kind to him and an all around pleasant and lovely person. Does not know Remy's a wizard. Glaukir Khidamun - The love of Remy's life and the best friend he's ever had. Broke his heart. Remy went out of his way to protect Kir and stopped at nothing to make sure he was safe. He enjoyed the priest's company more than anyone's and even though they broke up, would have loved to get back together with him someday. For right now he wants to get over him, a process easier now that he's dead lolol. First person to know Remy's a wizard and the only one who knew his natural hair color Ezekiel Lerish - Cook at Sergei's. They got along right away and Remy considers him a good friend to shit around with. Janelle - A good and trusted friend who happens to give Remy the best sex he's ever had. He's in love with her, but knows the relationship won't go anywhere. He's got terrible luck with that. Major Kusanagi - Philosophical biffles. He finds her great to bounce ideas off of and drink with. Bandit - His pet raccoon. It only listens to him and even then, only does that half the time. Bandit likes to watch the bar when Remy's not there. He also likes to sit on the bar, which Remy greatly disapproves of. Vanyel - Remy's current lover. He will go to great lengths to keep this relationship happy as Van's the first person to ever tell Remy that they love him. Remy fears losing Vanyel. Powers Remy is totally not a wizard and has some magic at his disposal. He's not powerful and can't keep it up for long, but it is something he'll use if the situation calls for it. If he over-exerts himself, he'll pass out and be completely defenseless until the magic returns to him after a few hours rest. During this rest he will snore. Loudly. Teleportation - Remy can teleport himself and others to any location he's been previous. He can also teleport just someone else, but it takes more energy from him. Move objects - Remy can levitate objects and move them around to his will. He's known to improvise attacks with this, like when he fought with Even. Light - Remy can create a ball of light to follow him around and act as a flashlight. Blast - A magic-missile-esque attack spell that's simply a ball of light that can knock someone back and does hurt a little Clean - Remy can clean any surface of any substance. Works wonderfully on blood and hair dye. Potions- Remy is very skilled at mixing things together, as evidenced in his bartending. He can make potions provided he finds the things he needs. Frigophobia Remy is terribly frigophobic (afraid of cold) thanks to his near-death experience. This is a near paralyzing fear and because of it, one will always find him wearing multiple layers and long sleeves. If he's cold he will breakdown and be completely useless/inconsolable. Category: Characters Category:OCs Category:Active